


A Most Vexing Occasion

by n0m_de_plum



Series: Buddy Cops [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Co-workers, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Secret Relationship, Step-siblings, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0m_de_plum/pseuds/n0m_de_plum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While attending a wedding Regina gets jealous, annoyed...and some unexpected advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Vexing Occasion

Regina sipped her champagne as she glanced toward the bar.

Graham was still there, and still flirting with the groom's sister who was tossing her long blond hair and flirting right back.

She quickly looked away.

She wasn't jealous.

They'd never made any promises to each other, and it wasn't as if he could come over and flirt with her.

The entire department was at this wedding, and if anyone found out that the sheriff was sleeping with a subordinate it could hurt both their careers.

She knew that.

The chair next to her squeaked as her partner dropped into it, nudging her with his elbow.

"Forget it. He's a prick," Robin said.

"Hm?" she asked, "Whom are you talking about?"

"Graham," he nodded toward the bar.

She looked at him, trying to keep a neutral expression on her face.

"That's hardly an appropriate way to talk about your boss, Deputy Locksley," she scolded.

"It is when he's being a prick to my partner," he answered.

Regina shook her head, "I don't know what you mean."

"Come on," he looked at her skeptically, "You aren't as subtle as you think."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he continued on.

"At the Halloween party last month his costume had a cloak too, and we're about the same height. I suspected at the time, but I wasn't sure until tonight."

She looked at him in horror, "What are you going to do?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. I told you I wouldn't at the time."

"I'm not...with him to advance my career," she said firmly, taking another large sip of champagne.

"I didn't say you were," he answered taking the glass out of her hand, "Come on, Mills, lets dance."

"No!" she protested as he pulled her up from the table, "Robin! I'm not a good dancer."

He lifted her hand to his deltoid with a smirk, "I guess you'll just have to follow my lead for once then, won't you?"

She sighed but relaxed, allowing him to guide her with a hand on her back.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you, the dress looks great."

"Shut up!" she glared, causing him to chuckle. As if attending a wedding wasn't enough of a hassle itself, but the wedding of her step-sister to her co-worker meant the added fun of the entire department seeing her in a bluebird blue bridesmaid's dress with frilly ruffles along the neckline and ribbon belt. It was restrained by Mary-Margaret's standards, though. Regina had threatened bodily harm if she attempted to force her into puffy sleeves.

They swayed back and forth for few moments, before her attention was drawn to the bar by snorting laughter from the groom's sister that echoed around the room even over the music. What was her name again? Emily? Emma? She couldn't remember which.

"You know you could do much better, right?" Robin drew her attention.

She sighed and shook her head, "It's no big deal. He and I are just casual. Nothing more."

"Who decided that?"

"Both of us," she insisted, "I'm a working mother, I don't have time for anything more...and, frankly, I don't want it."

"Bollocks," Robin answered.

She looked up at him with an indignant, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Regina stepped away from him, "So what? You know best now? I need a man to tell me what I want?"

"Come on, you know I'd never say that," he answered, "But I do know you, Regina."

Before she could answer Mary-Margaret appeared beside them.

"Sorry to interrupt," she smiled.

"You aren't interrupting," Regina answered, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes," the younger woman nodded, "Just that the photographer is about to leave and he wanted to get some last shots of the wedding party."

She sighed, "Okay."

"It shouldn't take long," Mary-Margaret assured her.

"I said it was fine," Regina raised her hands defensively, turning to her partner, "I'll see you later?"

He nodded, "Sure, I'll get us a real drink in the mean time."

Regina chuckled as she allowed Mary-Margaret to lead her away. The two walked across the reception hall toward the foyer, but before Regina could step through the door the other woman placed on hand on her arm, stopping her.

Her step-sister crossed her own puffy sleeve covered arms across her chest and fixed Regina with a piercing look.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Seriously?"

She sighed tiredly, shifting her weight onto one foot, "Something on your mind, Mary-Margaret?"

She tossed her arms in exasperation, "You think I'm kidding, but I'm not."

"Not sure what you're-"

Mary-Margaret continued without waiting for her to finish the sentence, "You need to marry that man."

"Who?"

The other woman glared so hard Regina couldn't hold down laughter, "Careful. As I used to tell Henry, your face could get stuck that way."

"Regina!" Mary-Margaret whined, "Why do you never listen to me?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Possibly because your droplets of wisdom include telling me to marry my partner who's already married?"

"Divorced," the other woman corrected, "For...how long now? Two years, I believe."

Regina sighed, "Mary-Margaret, stop! I've told you before, it isn't like that between us."

"Maybe not, but he's into you. It's obvious."

She shifted uncomfortably, trying not to think about accidentally kissing him a month before.

"We're just friends!" she insisted.

"Okay," Mary-Margaret said, "Though, just remember who decides the direction of the bouquet toss."

Regina's eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare!"

The younger woman smiled, prancing away

"Mary-Margaret, all of my colleagues are here!"

Mary-Margaret's laughter echoed the foyer as Regina trailed after her, grinding her teeth. She definitely would be needing that drink Robin promised her.


End file.
